


No one expects you to be perfect

by KitKaos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AMNOS Anon Meme, Friendship, Gen, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It isn’t often that they come together like this, at someone’s home, but when Jun invited them, there was no question all of them would make time to meet up. This is the beginning of their fifteenth year together, after all. It needs to be celebrated amongst them.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one expects you to be perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deelovesryo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deelovesryo).



> This was originally written for [a prompt](http://amnos-anon-meme.livejournal.com/390.html?thread=1158#t1158) by [deelovesryo](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile) over at the [AMNOS Anonymous Fanfic Meme](http://amnos_anon_meme.livejournal.com). It's still un-beta'd, so consider yourself warned.

Aiba’s in the kitchen with Sho when Nino grabs the guitar he brought with him from the couch and starts teaching Jun a few chords.

They all have to somehow pass the time until dinner’s ready, but the five of them have never had a problem with passing time together. So they’re naturally gravitating between kitchen and living room. Sho has just refilled his and Aiba’s wine glasses, and the latter gives the curry on the stove a stir. It looks a bit bland compared to Jun and Ohno’s salad, but definitely a lot more homemade than Sho’s store-bought desserts. It isn’t often that they come together like this, at someone’s home, but when Jun invited them, there was no question all of them would make time to meet up. This is the beginning of their fifteenth year together, after all. It needs to be celebrated amongst them.

“I still remember how Jun-kun complained about your constant strumming back when we were filming _Kiiroi Namida_ ,” Sho chuckles fondly and takes another sip of his wine.

Tasty red wine from Jun’s secret cache he would only break out for special occasions, so Aiba will cherish the taste where he usually prefers beer or stronger liquor. Swishing the alcohol around in his glass and watching how it changes colour, he nods. It’s a fond memory that makes Aiba laugh, like so many they have made together, the five of them together. “He did, didn’t he? The two of you were so stressed out getting the accents right. It was fun to watch.”

“Aaaah, good times. Life wasn’t as hectic as it is now,” Sho sighs.

“Like you don’t enjoy being busy. Do you even still know what sleep is, Sho-chan?” Nino calls from his comfortable position on the couch next to Jun. He doesn’t even look up from directing Jun’s fingers on the instrument. Count on Nino to follow everything that’s going on around him, even if it’s several metres and a whole room away.

Aiba has to admit Jun isn’t half bad at strumming along on the guitar, but he can see his friend’s fierce determination clearly before him, even without looking. He will always want to avoid as many mistakes as possible. Once Jun sets his mind to something, he won’t stop until he succeeds. Sometimes Aiba envies that quality in him. Sometimes he can’t help feeling like Jun’s missing out on just enjoying things for what they are. No one expects you to be perfect, even if Jun comes damn close to it sometimes.

Sho cocks his head slightly. “I might have heard of it and I feel like I sometimes should be missing it.” It takes Aiba a couple of seconds to process that this is Sho’s answer to Nino’s quip, so immersed in the guitar play was he. It’s very simple patterns, he knows, but the whole atmosphere is relaxed, so he lets his mind float along with it.

“You should come fishing with me on your next day off, Sho.” Ohno enters the kitchen and without missing a beat makes a beeline for the bottle of wine still on the counter to refill his glass. Then he leans back against the counter next to Sho. “It’s very relaxing. Something smells funny in here.”

That’s when Aiba also notices the slight sizzle from his curry. Which means it’s burned. Maybe he and Ohno would still be able to eat it, with a lot of spice. But that’s not an option, since it’s not just Aiba and Ohno. “Oh crap!” he immediately turns off the stove, even if it’s too late already.

“Masaki!” he can hear Jun and Nino jump up from the couch, abandoning their three-to-four-hand guitar play and rushing to their side.

***

Jun still looks miffed about their botched cooking experience, so Aiba decides to also call it a night when he notices he’s literally the last guest standing. Ohno said his good-byes about three minutes ago, the other two even earlier because of work early in the morning – and it’s starting to feel awkward. “So, Jun-kun, thank you for everything. I had a blast tonight. We should really do this more often… but I think I should go home now, too.”

The cooking accident actually wasn’t all that bad. The curry had been fubar, but then they instead ordered from a small, surprisingly cheap Mongolian restaurant Ohno suggested. The food was really good – all of it, salad and dessert and all… Of course their talk over dinner always came back to the burnt curry, but Aiba is a good sport and can just laugh it off. It is pretty funny, when you think about it, after all.

By now, he has a comfortable little buzz from the wine going and just feels happy all around. Aiba is happy about this evening, happy they have all found the time, happy to be part of Arashi, happy to have great friends like these four as his colleagues. “And don’t be mad, MatsuJun. No one minded not eating my curry,” he tries to convey all of that to Jun.

Who actually breaks from his frown and has to stifle a laugh. When his eyes meet Aiba’s, though, there’s something else in them. Suddenly, there’s a warm hand wrapping around Aiba’s wrist. “Stay a while longer.”

There’s no quiver in Jun’s quiet voice – a request more than an order despite the wording – and his gaze is unwavering. So Aiba’s eyes travel down to the slender fingers on his wrist. He just looks at them for several long seconds.

Just when he senses Jun opening his mouth to say something, Aiba looks up again, a broad smile on his face. “I’m not making curry again,” he proclaims.

Fingers slowly retreating from around Aiba’s wrist and his shoulders sagging minutely, Jun blinks at him in irritation. “Masaki, I… Why would I…?”

Instead of listening, though, Aiba leans in and plants a chaste kiss on Jun’s cheek. It’s light, short and sweet – enough so to be easily discarded as drunk Aiba shenanigans should he be wrong. Even though he’s pretty sure he has read the mood right.

Aiba has been suspecting for a while. Jun is a good enough actor, but seems to forget that the two of them have known each other since their earliest junior days. While so many people say that it has become harder to read Jun, Aiba can still see what’s going on in his friend’s head. For despite appearances, Aiba’s special gift has always been to read the mood right. He needs to be able to do so in order to lighten it.

To think that at the time of their debut, they had practically been given each other’s role by their agency. Aiba the tall, dark and handsome one; Jun the comedy leader and mood maker. He wonders if either of them would have been able to play their designated role until today, but at the same time is glad they don’t have to. Jun might have managed, but Aiba knows he couldn’t have done it.

He won’t fool himself into thinking he’s good at reading people in general, though; more often than not Aiba is still suffering from foot-in-mouth disease, especially with people he has just met. That’s why he can never be sure. With Jun, though, he’s almost always right.

“You know what, I’ll show you a bit on the guitar. It’s my fault you and Nino couldn’t finish, after all,” he pulls back and smiles broadly before Jun can say anything else.

Aiba drags him over to the couch and Jun lets him. When he pushes the acoustic guitar still lying there into his friend’s hands and flops down onto the couch next to him, Jun still hasn’t said anything, either affirmative or in protest.

So he continues, trying to avoid every little chance for this to become awkward. “So if you put your fingers on the frets like this…”

“Masaki, shut up already.”

That immediately gets his attention and Aiba looks up from where he has taken Jun’s fingers to position them on the instrument. The look he is getting almost makes his heart stop and his breath catch. Jun’s eyes are dark and large and there are so many unspoken questions in them.

Aiba knows Jun is a very observant guy and a master at reading the mood – except when it comes to his own emotions. That’s when he overthinks. It’s a small miracle Jun has even told him to stay.

Without thinking, Aiba just claims Jun’s lips to give him those much-needed answers. He has to bend sideways a bit with the way they are sitting next to each other, but he doesn’t mind. Just like he doesn’t mind that it takes Jun a couple of instants to react. When he does, though, Aiba can feel his friend’s happy smile all the way down to his tingling toes.

The kiss itself is amazing; passionate and playful and sloppy and soft and… Aiba can’t even find the right words to describe it – well, he’s never been the best with language and thinking is becoming harder by the second anyway, which already tells a lot about how good of a kisser Jun is. When he parts his lips and Aiba’s tongue is allowed to explore Jun’s mouth at leisure, the sensation takes his breath away and makes him almost dizzy. Jun’s own tongue is welcoming him in, tickling and teasing.

A slight wooden echo at the edge of his perception tells Aiba that the guitar has been put aside, but he could hardly care less at the moment. Especially when in one swift and fluid motion Jun is straddling him and pushing him back into the cushions. Aiba can’t help a small delighted giggle passing their joined lips and escaping into the depths of Jun’s mouth.

When Jun nips at Aiba’s lower lip one more time, then withdraws, Aiba is already missing the warmth and friction… until he feels Jun’s warm breath against his earlobe and shudders slightly.

“So how long have you known? How much time wasted?” The whisper is giving Aiba a pleasant bout of goose-bumps all over and his eyes flutter shut again of their own volition.

“For a while,” he chuckled cryptically. The truth is, he couldn’t say exactly. He just… knew.

Jun’s voice is more of a purr than anything else. “So, you’re gonna make up for it?”

The smile on Aiba’s features almost threatens to split his face. He so would – and then maybe teach Jun some more on the guitar. Love songs. Naked.

**~ (a beginning) ~**


End file.
